Riza, por favor ¡se mi novia durante 3 días!
by BIAK
Summary: --//Royai//-- Mustang vive un vida feliz de soltero, pero todo cambia con la visita de sus padres, ¿que hará para salverse de ellos? ¿A quien presentaría como la novia perfecta según el criterio de su madre? ///Finalizado T.T///
1. Anuncio de una visita inesperada

_Bueno, aquí les presento un nuevo fic Royai (amo esta pereja ♥) Espero que les guste, aunque no creo que la idea sea muy original. Totalmente inspirada en dos de mis amigos, aquellos a los que dedico este fic (Oh, solo con verlos se me ocurre un nuevo Royai )_

Realmente espero que sea de su agrado

**---------------------♥♥♥--------------------------------**

**Riza, por favor ¡¡¡sé mi prometida durante tres días!!!**

_**1. -Anuncio de una visita inesperada.**_

****

Roy Mustang, el coronel más famoso de los últimos tiempos será el protagonista de esta historia que hoy nos ocupa.

-----♥♥♥----

"Por supuesto que yo iré" Pensó el Coronel en su oficina, sentado en su escritorio en aquella tarde del viernes, mientras las nubes pasaban lentamente por el paisaje de la ventana que estaba en aquella oficina. Entre sus manos, las del Coronel, estaba una hoja color rosa pálido, perfumada con un agradable aroma, mismo que tenía el sobre con una estampa de Corazón que lo contenía.

"Te esperaré esta noche en el cine

Por favor: no faltes

La enfermera…."

Mustang poseía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero una sonrisa serena y tranquila; una sonrisa que mantenía al tiempo en que miraba a través de la ventana de su oficina como lentamente el sol daba indicios de ocultarse

Pero un golpe en la puerta lo despertó de su trance.

-Coronel…--llamó una voz fémina; la voz de Riza Hawkeye.

-Pasa—le ordenó, Riza entró entonces, con una tonelada de hojas en sus manos

-¿Dónde las dejo?—Preguntó, Roy no respondió: mejor dicho, evadió la pregunta tan solo al pensar que debía firmar todos aquellos documentos.--¿Cuando comenzará a hacer su trabajo?

-¿Te dije hoy lo linda que estás?—le preguntó, evadiendo la pregunta.

Riza solo dio un suspiro.

-No sé como llegó a ser Coronel del ejército…--murmuró en voz baja, con él fin de que él no la oyera; de todas maneras, su superior estaba de lo más ocupado leyendo una y otra vez aquella carta. —Otra cita de una mujer…--resolvió ella, saliendo de la oficina sin hacer mayor escándalo.

----------♥♥♥---------

**En la madrugada…**

-¡AHHHHH!— el coronel entró a su casa, bostezando; dejando su abrigo en el perchero, al parecer, había pasado toda la noche fuera.—Estos moteles… cada día están más caros…--se quejó entrando a la ducha a darse un baño con agua caliente

Abrió la llave para que el agua saliera.

El solo podía pensar en lo ocurrido en la noche ¿hasta cuando más mantendría aquella vida de soltero? Tenía ya, según el mismo "supuestamente veintinueve años" (pero en realidad hace tiempo había pasado los treinta) y aún no tenía una mujer con una relación en serio, con una promesa de matrimonio: una mujer a la que llamara "esposa", una mujer con la que pudiera formar una familia, tener hijos… una mujer que lo amara siempre…

Cerró la llave de la ducha; se colocó rápidamente una toalla en su parte inferior y con otra se secaba la superior y el cabello. En menos de dos minutos después había salido de la ducha, entrando luego en su habitación, en la cuela, se echó sobre su cama agotado.

-Riza…--murmuró recordando a su subordinada.

Miró hacia el velador, donde se encontraba encima un portarretratos y un teléfono. La luz del contestador estaba encendida, lo que significaba que alguien le había llamado; escuchó los mensajes

"Coronel, soy Riza" escuchó en el primer mensaje "¡¡¡LOS PAPELES DEBÍA FIRMARLOS ANTES DEL LUNES!!!!—Exclamó con un grito ensordecedor—"Iré mañana a traerlos a su casa. Adiós

"Riza… siempre tan responsable" Pensó Mustang con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quien sabe lo que estaría pensando…

El contestador dio otro mensaje.

"¿Cariño?…" La voz de una mujer mayor estaba hablando. Roy se impresionó "Cariño: Tu padre y yo queremos hacerte una visita mañana, ya sabes, para ver como va tu vida…" y luego, en voz baja y picarona agregó. —"Y para que me presentes a mi futura nuerita…"—Mustang abrió los ojos de par en par, obviamente, aterrado. "Bueno, mañana te veremos cielito mío, cuídate y…-se hizo silencio. —**¡¡¡pobre de ti se te descubro llevando un patética vida de solteros que nos avergüence¡¡¡Ya estás bastante viejo para todo eso!!! **Adiós, cielito, cuídate—las últimas palabras de la señora eran tan sutiles, que era imposible imaginar que acababa de gritar a todo pulmón

Roy se escondió tras la cama mientras el contestador daba el mensaje de su madre: estaba aterrado sinceramente, asustado ¿Cómo podría ser aquella madre suya, para que él le tuviese tanto miedo? De seguro, era una de esas madres muy estrictas.

Trató de calmarse. Fue en dirección al baño para lavarse la cara y comprobar si estaba despierto o esto era todo una pesadilla que le atormentaba. Por desgracia, no era lo último…

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Estaba llevando esa "patética vida de solterón" como su madre lo denominaba. Un punto en contra; tampoco era, que digamos "El rey de los buenos modales" con las mujeres como su madre le había criado (Razón por la que se fue obviamente de la casa de sus padres) Otro punto en contra; y lo más importante y fatal ¡¡¡No tenía ninguna novia con compromiso de matrimonio!!! Conociendo a su madre, no cualquier mujer era de su agrado: pocas mujeres recibían su aprobación--mejor dicho, ninguna mujer que él conoció fueron aprobadas por su madre—Lo cual, lo hacía todo más difícil ¿Dónde encontraría tan pronto, una mujer que reuniera todas las características que "una buena esposa" debería tener? Fijo: su madre lo iba a matar.

En medio de tantos pensamientos, el tiempo transcurrió y muy pronto se hizo de día. Aprovechó todo ese tiempo en arreglase y ordenar su "casa de soltero" para la visita de sus padre… aunque estaba seguro, necesitaría un milagro para salir vivo de esta…

Sonó entonces, el timbre de la casa.

"¿Tan pronto han venido?" se aterro, sin moverse de la sala de estar, pero el timbre seguía sonando, lo cual no era indicio de que fuera un vendedor, entonces esa pequeña esperanza desapareció. Lentamente, se acercó al ojo de la puerta para ver quien era. Se aterró al ver allí a sus padres. Tragó saliva.

-¡Madre, padre!—exclamó apenas abrió la puerta--¡Que gusto que hayan venido!!

La señora Mustang sonrió acremente, mientras que su padre permaneció firme en su lugar.

-¡Hijo mío!! Precioso, hermoso, adorado. —la señora Mustang lo abrazó como si fuera aún un niño.

Los padres se instalaron en la sala de estar, no sin antes, alabar lo bien ordenada que estaba su casa.

-Supongo que vives con una mujer ¿eh?—su padre lanzó una mirada pícara hacia su hijo—de otra manera, no me explico como puede estar tan ordenado.

-Es verdad. —Comentó la madre. —Cuando niño, siempre dejabas tus juguetes tirados por toda la casa y yo tenía que recogerlos antes que tu padre llegara del trabajo. —Ambos padres rieron, acto que Roy, no imitó

"Ordené porque ustedes venían" Pensó, con un tic en el ojo.

-Por cierto hijo. —La madre paró su risa.--¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu novia? Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla…

-Si el hijo tiene los mismos gustos que el padre. —siguió el señor Mustang—ha de ser una mujer tan bella como tu madre…

-Hay, cariño

-Mi cielo ♥♥♥

-Bueno, ella…--no sabía como responder¡cuánto necesitaba un milagro!!!

Entonces sonó el timbre nuevamente.

-Yo abro. —Mustang se levantó del sillón para abrir la puerta. —Riza…

Ante sus ojos se encontraba una mujer serena, hermosa, con maquillaje puesto: simplemente, una mujer correcta

-Coronel. —dijo ella. —Aquí le traigo los documentos, recuerde: debe firmarlos antes del lunes. —le dijo, entregándole una montonera de papeles, los mismos que le había entregado el día anterior en su oficina. —Con su permiso, me retiro.

-Espera. —Mustang la tomó de un brazo antes de que ella se voltease para volver. Una idea había cruzado su mente--¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?

Riza extrañada accedió

Mustang la llevó hasta la sala de estar, en donde le esperaban sus padres

-Ella es…-la madre de Roy miró a la mujer que su hijo llevaba con una mirada de aprobación futura.

-Padres…--anunció Mustang, indicándoles a la chica que estaba delante de él. —Ella es Riza Hawkeye. —y luego, con voz más seductora, agregó. —Mi prometida.

-¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamaron todos, en especial, la mismísima Riza, quien se impresionó ante tal declaración

**Continuará...**

**------------------------------♥♥♥--------------------------------**

**Eso fue todo por este cap, si les gusta, encantada lo sigo (ahora si que actualizo seguido nn) **

**Biak Songkey **


	2. Deseo retorcer un Cogote

**_Pues veo que si les ha gustado mucho O.O se impresiona La verdad, es que no imaginé que a alguine podría gustarle algo que se le puede ocurrir a otro en uun mometo de desvelo... Gracias a todos los que comentan, sus comentariuos me alegran mucho n.n gracias, gracias. Este cap es una explicacion de "como reaccionó Riza" por eso creo que quedó algo "fomecito" (palabra inventada por mi prima. Igual, espero de corazón que les guste y se animen a leer otros fics que he escrito _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2. —Deseo retorcer un cogote…**

-¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Riza, volteándose hacia su coronel, quien sonreía entusiastamente.

-después te explico…--le susurró este al oído de la rubia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Mustang sonrió con malicia al ver su reacción, y luego agregó. —Tú sígueme la corriente…

Riza se quedó silenciosa, al tiempo en que Mustang le abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda, como haría una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

-Eres muy hermosa. —la señora Mustang se dirigió a Riza.-Me alegra que mi hijo haya encontrado a una mujer tan bella como tú

-¿Qué te dije yo?—opinó el padre.--¿Qué el hijo tenía tan buen gusto como el padre. —dijo, guiñándole el ojo a su esposa.

-Hay cariño…

-Mi cielo

"Coronel, me las va apagar caro" Pensó Riza al tiempo en que fingía una sonrisa

Mustang sabía que lo que Riza estaba pensando, tan solo bastaba con mirarla un instante para notarlo. Roy tragó saliva.

-Bien, linda¿podrías decirme cuales son tus intenciones con mi hijo?—la madre de Roy comenzaba a interrogar a la "supuesta" novia de su hijo, tan como lo haría una madre sobre protectora como ella

-Yo…--titubeó la rubia¿qué se suponía que iba a contestar¿Qué no tenía ni una sola intención con su hijo¿Qué apenas sabía lo que ocurría?

Se giró para ver a Mustang, este le hizo una rápida seña de súplica para que sus padres no la alcanzaran a ver…

-En realidad yo…-contestó ella, pero fue interrumpida por su "suegra".

-¿Cuándo es la boda?—preguntó sin antes haber escuchado la respuesta de Riza

"Con una madre así" Pensó ella "Entiendo porque Mustang parece ahora tan nervioso…"

---------♥♥♥--------

-¿Me puede dar una explicación de lo que está ocurriendo?—Riza cogió a Roy y lo llevó hasta la cocina para aclararle ciertas cosas. —Yo simplemente vine aquí para entregarle unos documentos que tenía UD que firmar…

-Oye, si querías un lugar para estar a solas, hubiéramos elegido mi habitación…--la interrumpió Mustang haciéndose el lindo con la teniente.

-Hablo en serio…

-Hey¿Crees que yo no?

-Me voy entonces, Adiós Coronel. —dicho esto Riza intentó salir de la cocina, pero no pudo, pues los brazos del moreno la sujetaron fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia él

-Disculpa…--le dijo, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos—Estoy tan nervioso que no sé como actuar en estos momentos…

-¿Por qué?—preguntó ella alzando la vista hacia su superior

-Si ellos ven la vida que estoy llevando…--comenzó a decir, con un tono de terror—No, ellos serían capaces de venir a vivir conmigo ¡¡Y no podré traer chicas a mi cama!!!

Mustang sintió un rodillazo en donde más le duele.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó en un tono muy poco varonil, producto del dolor que le causó ese golpe en sus genitales

-Por pervertido—contestó ella con los ojos cerrados, mientras Roy caía al suelo producto del dolor —Estaría bien que sus padres vieran la verdad…

-No, no—Roy rápidamente se puso en pie

-¿Por qué no?, al menos así estaré segura de que…

-Riza, tu no sabes como es mi madre—Mustang acorraló a la rubia, quien quedó entre la pared y Mustang—Ellos no me dejaban amar en mi juventud, a toda chica que traía a casa, mi madre le decía que debía casarse conmigo… ¡y ellas salían corriendo de allí!!

-------------------------FLASH BACK---------------------------

-Madre, ella es Zoe, mi novia—Mustang de tan solo trece años en su casa, le presentaba a su madre la chica que había escogido para ser su novia

-Me imagino que sabes cocinar… ¿no?—la madre de Roy miró fijamente a la chica.

-Si—contestó ella

-¿y planchar?

-si

¿Y lavar ropa?

-s-¿si?—contestó ella algo dudosa; las preguntas comenzaban a incomodarle

-¿y a cuidar niños?

-¿Qué?—la chica se mostró asombrada ante el cuestionario de la mujer

-No sé si puedas darme nietos sanos. —la madre de Mustang comenzó a revisar a la niña de pies a cabeza, de atrás hacia delante

La chica estaba en shock

-¿Cuándo piensan casarse?—preguntó la "suegra ideal" finalmente, después de inspeccionar completamente a la pretendiente de su hijo

-Yo… olvidé algo, o voy al baño, espérenme…--Zoe salió huyendo de la casa de los Mustang

-Bueno—la señora Mustang negó con la cabeza—de todas maneras, no tenía pinta de ser una buena madre…

-Mamá…—Roy se quejó a lágrimas por la perdida de su novia

-------------------------FIN DEL FLSH BACK------------------

-Y así era siempre, con cada chica que traía a casa, incluso si eran solo mis amigas…--Mustang estaba con la cabeza gacha, al tiempo en que mantenía a Riza acorralada—Es por eso que yo te pido, que por favor, finjas ser mi novia; tan sólo hasta que ellos se vayan…

"Pobre" Pensó la teniente, conmovida por el relato de su superior. "Se nota que ha sufrido"

-De acuerdo. —Aceptó la rubia—Lo haré

-Gracias. —Mustang tomó las manos de la chica en símbolo de profundo agradecimiento—Verás como nos la pasamos bien mientras tanto. —dicho esto y sin previo aviso, la arrinconó aún más contra la pared y, simplemente, la besó con pasión

Al principio, Riza trataba de quitárselo de encima, mas, cada vez que el moreno hacía el beso más apasionado, ella, poco a poco, fue cayendo en sus redes, cooperando también con aquel beso.

-Hijo¿dónde está el azúcar?—el padre del moreno entró en la cocina, topándose con la escena de amor entre su hijo y su "prometida" –Creo que interrumpo algo importante.

Roy y Riza pararon de besarse a penas oyeron las palabras del hombre entrando en la cocina mientras pedía a gritos el azúcar.

-Lo lamento—se disculpó el suegro, saliendo velozmente de la cocina

El moreno sintió después como una mano le propinaba un fuerte golpe en su rostro: Riza la había dado una bofetada

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?—preguntó la chica molesta, con una de sus maños en su boca

-A ti parecía gustarte. —contestó el moreno molesto

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Que si lo es!

-¡Una sonrisa para la cámara!—oyeron decir de una voces, y cuando miraron donde provenía, sintieron el flash de la cámara fotográfica que traían los suegros.

-¿Ah?—contestaron ambos luego de sentir el flash

-Mira Esposo—la mujer le mostró a su marido la foto que la cámara instantánea acababa de sacar

-Si, lo veo

-¡Su primera pelea de pareja cuando después de la visita de los suegros!—exclamaron ellos alegremente

-¡¿Qué?!—dijeron tanto Roy como Riza

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Como ser la nuera ideal

**_Holis!!!!!!! lamento el atraso n.nU son los problemas, Escuela, que me absorve toda mi existencia!!!!!, bueno, la verdad, escribir este cap fue divertido, porque la idea me llegó, entonces lo escribí de corrido, por lo que me tomó poco tiempo elavorarlo... espero que haya quedado bien... espero... a mi en lo personal, no lo creo... pero no se, tal vez a ustedes si les guste este chap n.n _**

**_Es un poco pervet, pero esto es necesario para que se produzca el final ... (que no es pervert) _**

♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ 

**_3.-Como ser la nuera ideal_**

-Mustang…--Riza contempló irónicamente el rostro de su superior; estaban cerca, frente a frente, pues hace tan solo unos instantes se habían besado. —sus padres están chiflados…

Los señores Mustang contemplaban entusiastas la foto que acababan de tomar, sonriendo… aunque normalmente, como una persona contempla la fotografía de una pareja peleando… esa no debiese ser la reacción

-Ya sé amor. —el señor Mustang cogió un álbum de fotos que traía consigo, y colocó cuidadosamente la fotografía en el; luego de esto, tomó un lápiz y anunció, antes de escribir el titulo de la foto. —Será "Nuestra primera pelea por la visita de los suegros"

-¡Hay amor!—La señora Mustang sonrió alegremente.--¡Eres un genio!

-Amorcito…

-Mi cielito…--la pareja se miró tiernamente, tanto así como para hacer vomitar a un gato.

-Definitivamente lo están…--Mustang bajó la cabeza con resignación: aquella pareja de locos obsesionados con el amor era, en verdad, sus padres… con los que convivió más de la mitad de su vida.

-…-Riza se quedó en silencio: aquellos enamorados provocaban una extraña sensación de malestar para cualquiera que los viese actuar como pareja recién casada. (Y eso que probablemente ya llevan 35 años de casados….)

-Pero no se queden allí mirando. —La señora Mustang alzó la vista hacia la joven pareja, que, si darse cuanta aún, seguían estando el uno frente al otro

Ambos al darse cuenta de la cercanía con el otro, se separaron velozmente, volteándose hacia otro lado.

La señora Mustang soltó una pequeña risita al ver el gesto de Roy y Riza.

-Aprovechando que estamos todos en la cocina—sugirió la mujer.--¿Por qué no planeamos el almuerzo?

-Dirás el desayuno—le interrumpió su esposo—Me trajiste hasta aquí sin darme antes algo de comer…

-Pero ¿es que acaso no te importa nuestro hijo?—su voz sonó melodramática.--¿Qué hubiera pasado si él necesitara algo¿Si tenía problemas para preparar la cena….?

-¡He pero si ya no soy un niño!—se quejó el moreno, disgustado por el tratamiento que estaba recibiendo de parte de su madre; pero, luego de unos instantes, reflexionó las palabras que su madre acababa de decir.--¿Cómo que "problemas para preparar la cena"¿Acaso no piensan marcharse temprano?

-No.-contestó su madre con una gran sonrisita. —Tu padre y yo hemos decidido quedarnos algunos días… ya sabes, ver como es tu vida, tu trabajo, tus amigos…

Roy ya estaba de piedra al escuchar "nos quedaremos algunos días" de su madre…

… y si Roy creía tener problemas con eso, era entonces porque no había pensado en lo que por la mente de la teniente estaba pasando: Si los padres de su superior se quedaban… era obvio que esta farsa de fingir ser novios se prolongaría por mucho tiempo… nada agradable, en lo absoluto: tener al coronel encima de ella todos y cada uno de los siguientes días de su vida… hay de ella.

Por otra parte, si los padres del moreno se quedaban por algún tiempo, eso significaría que lo estarían vigilando a cada instante; en otras palabras: No más papeles sin firmar, no más trabajo sin hacer, no más informes atrasado… no más cartitas de amor en el escritorio recibidas y por mandar… no más citas con chicas que trabajaban en las cercanías del cuartel… no más "Mustang irresponsable" ¡Podría decir "adiós celos"!!!

Soltó una pequeña risita ante aquel pensamiento.

-Ya, hombres: ir saliendo de la cocina—La señora Mustang echó tanto a padre como a hijo de la cocina en la cual todos estaban, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.--…que ahora las mujeres vamos a trabajar en el almuerzo.

Una vez que dijo esto se encaminó rumbo a la alacena, para buscar los materiales con los que haría el almuerzo.

-No hay mucho aquí—opinó la mujer metiendo la mano lo más profundamente posible en la alacena para encontrar elementos necesarios, pro allí no había mucho que obtener.--¿Qué diablos comerá ese hijo mío?...

Riza estaba allí, en un rincón de aquella cocina, si moverse ni hablar ¿que haría¿Qué diría? Oh, no; Mustang la había dejado en la más horrible de las situaciones en que dos mujeres podía encontrase en una cocina: Que una sea la suegra y la otra la futura prometida de su hijo. De seguro criticaría como cocinara, aunque bien o mal lo hiciese sería igual. Obvio, todas las madres usan esa excusa para criticar a sus nueras.

-No te quedes allí, linda—La señora Mustang se giró hacia la joven que estaba a un extremo de la cocina...-Anda: ven y ayúdame con esto.

Riza, con desconfianza, se acercó hasta la mujer que cortaba una zanahoria en rebanadas.

-Toma—le entregó el cuchillo y el delantal que tenía a la rubia. —Tú prepararás la ensalada.

Riza cogió el cuchillo entre sus manos y comenzó a cortar las zanahorias, mientras que la mujer cortaba en rebanadas algunos ingredientes que iba a usar en la comida.

-Te llamas Riza¿verdad?—intentó recordar la mujer mayor, mirando de reojo a la más joven

-Riza Hawkeye. —contestó la rubia sin mirarle; pues había algo en esa mujer que le hacía sentir un gran temor.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a mi hijo?—le preguntó la morena, con sutil tono a la más joven.

-En el ejercito; él es mi superior—contestó Riza sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-Ya veo…

Riza no dijo nada más ¿de que se supone que iba a hablar ahora? Hay, Roy: en que lío te has metido…

♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂

-Que buen gusto tienes, hijo.—el señor Mustang y su hijo conversaban gratamente en el living de la casa, ya que las chicas, los habían, literalmente, sacado de la cocina.-Eso lo sacaste de tu padre.

-Yo solo escojo lo mejor…--Roy corrió hacia atrás su cabello en muestra de orgullo.

-Tu chica está muy buena…--comentó el padre. —Aunque tu madre era más hermosa que ella cuando estábamos de novios…

"Otra vez la historia de siempre" Pensó Roy, con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pero para su sorpresa, su padre no contó nuevamente la misma historia que le contaba de pequeño, de adolescente y de adulto… sino que más bien, desvió el tema hacia otro que lo dejó sin palabras.

-¿Y tú y tu prometida ya han tenido…?—el señor Mustang hizo unas muecas antes de continuar--¿Han tenido relaciones?

Roy se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué creía que era él según su padre¿Qué era un tipo coqueto que hacía propuestas indecentes a cuantas chicas se le pasaran por delante¿Qué era de los que escribían cientos de cartas de amor a las mujeres para tener citas con ellas? De todas maneras, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, si era de aquellos hombres.

-Ella no se deja—contestó al fin pensando en su teniente—No se ha dejado nunca siquiera conmigo, que so "su" prometido. —Al oír sus propias palabras, Roy sintió como un sonrojo cubría su rostro cuando habló de Riza como suya

Para su asombre, su padre sonrió

-Me alegra saberlo—comentó su padre—Parece ser entonces, una buena mujer, hijo… me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien así para compartir tu vida…

"Compartir tu vida a su lado" reflexionó el moreno ¿Por qué aquellas palabras sonaban tan, tan…¿hermosas? Podía ser acaso que…

-Pero mientras tanto…—el señor Mustang cogió uno de sus equipajes para llevárselo hasta su hijo; sacando de el una caja que ocupaba casi toda la maleta. —Esto es para ti, hijo, para que aguantes hasta el día en que…

Roy abrió la caja con sumo cuidado: Su padre y él siempre había tenido una buena relación, y a decir verdad, no le molestaba la idea de pasar unos días viviendo con el, pues este fue quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre "Como complacer a las mujeres" El problema recaía en su madre, la que llevaba todo y el gran absoluto control de lo que ambos hacían en su vida personal.

Cuando abrió el paquete de aquella caja ¡¡No lo podía creer¡¡La colección de revistas porno que su padre siempre escondía de los ojos de su madre cuando el era pequeño!! Hace muchos años atrás, él había intentado por cualquier medio echarle una ojeada, pero su padre las escondía tan bien, que jamás logró encontrar el paradero de estas… Hasta hoy, que las tenía finalmente entre sus manos… pero entendía, no lograba comprenderle por qué su padre se las había entregado, siendo estas, tan valiosas para él mismo.

-… yo las heredé de tu abuelo y este lo heredó de su padre—le explicó—esta colección "Las mujeres más bellas de la historia al descubierto" han pasado de generación en generación a los varones de la familia Mustang: ahora yo te las entregó a ti para que luego tú se las entregues a tu hijo…

-Gracias, Padre—los ojos del coronel se iluminaron con solemne respeto hacia su padre por aquel "hermoso" regalo.

-Eso si—le advirtió su padre—Que ni tu madre ni tu novia se enteren de la existencia de estas revistas… ellas no entienden los que es un "tesoro familiar"

-Tienes razón—Mustang se imaginó la cara que su madre pondría si se enterara de aquellas revistas…

♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂

-Se parece a su padre…--murmuró la señora Mustang casi para si, de no ser por que Riza la escuchó.

-¿Roy?—preguntó ella, aunque era casi obvia la respuesta

-Cuando conocí al padre de Roy…-comenzó a relatar la mujer, sin dejar de cocinar.--… yo trabajaba para el ejercito, era conocida como la coronel más guapa del ejercito… aunque en aquellos tiempos, era bien difícil encontrar chicas trabajando allí... y la mayoría de ella venía con el objetivo de "encontrar una marido rico que las mantuviera"—rió, como si hubiera recordado algo agradable.

"Así que la madre estuvo también en el ejercito" Pensó la rubia, entendiendo ahora por qué razón ella exigía tanta disciplina en su familia

—El padre de Roy era general… yo era más bien como su secretaria: todos los días tenía que traerle un café en su oficina—y cortó con una pausa breve—Realmente lo detestaba: detestaba al General Mustang por que era un mujeriego pervertido, siempre tenía en su escritorio una tonelada de cartas de amor recibidas y por mandar… no hacía su trabajo, vagaba todo el día, dejaba los documentos sin firmar… un completo inútil, ahora que lo pienso

-Así que el problema es de familia…--comentó Riza, identificando a su coronel con las descripciones dadas sobre el padre de este.

-Yo, si había llegado al rango de coronel cumpliendo correctamente con mi deber y que no toleraba a mis compañeras por tener tan absurdos objetivos para la vida como esos, no podía aguantar que mi superior se comportara como un Don Juan en el trabajo y no cumpliendo con sus obligaciones… decidí echarla en cara ciertas cositas que de él no me agradaban.

-¿Qué ocurrió entonces?—preguntó curiosamente la rubia—"No sé por qué esta historia me identifica" pensó a la vez

-Eso te lo diré después de almorzar…--le contestó su "suegra" sacando del horno la comida y llevándolo hasta los platos para repartirlo

Cuando ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina en dirección al comedor, la madre de Roy fijó su mirada en los chicos… y en las revistas que estaban leyendo

… echó un grito que resonó por todo el barrio…

♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ 

**CONTINUARÁ…**

♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦ ⌂ ♦

_**Respuestas comentarios**_

**_ALenis:_**

SIP, le hubiera restado humor a la cosa. Los padres de Roy gritaron ¿Qué??! Por que no se esperaban que la prometida de su hijo fuera venir en ese mismo instante… bueno, el segundo cap también termina en qué?? (Y el tercero? XD) SIP, lo golpeará XD -

**Tenshi of Valhalla - **:

SIP, está súper (súper NO original XD) Gracias por leer mis fics n.n : Ups, si me demoré en publicarlo n.nU la locura en la que se metió Riza,. Jaja

**_Rizita-chan_**

: Gracias por leer este fic n.n Sip que está en grandes problemas (más de los que ustedes creen XD) Gracias por comentar : Ok, no es tu culpa lo del nombre (cual nombre? XD) 

**_VALE BLACK :_**

Si, sé la tortura que es estudiar (no deja ni tiempo para escribir estupideces como esta xD) Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer este fic aunque hayas tenido que estudiar n.n : La madre de Mustag cuando se enoja… ni siquiera lo imagines.. mira que en la suegra en que me inspiré para la señora Mustang te deja traumadas de por vida cuando se enoja (Dije suegra??? XD perdón, quiero decir, la madre del mi "amigo" XD) 

**_El angel de la oscuridad _**

: Gracias por comentar n.n 

**_Sherrice Adjani _**

: Había oído varias versiones de fics con los de FMA con los suegros de protagonistas… uno que recuerdo era uno Yaoi RoyxEd , que me gustó muxo (y no sé por qué no los sigo leyendo XD) Gracias por comentar . Aunque lo de darte una idea de que pasará no sirva de muxo (si quieres dime porque no sé como seguirle XD) no, es broma, es… como todos mis fics cien por ciento de improvisación (si dedicara más tiempo a pensarlo quedarían mejor) n.nU 

**_Leiram:_**

Con una madre así… mejor ser guacho XD. Gracias por comentar. : Gracias por comentar nuevamente n.n ...See con un Coronel así, que te pida fingir ser su novia,,, pa´ que pensarlo 2 veces?? XD . Yo también tengo ganas de saber que sigue (Neuronas: Estamos en ello, estamos en ello XD) : Gracias por las felicitaciones n.n Ya verán en los próximos caps lo que es pasarlo bien : O.o Dios XD Siempre tardo.. si tuviera vacaciones… 

**_ALenis:_**

y yo quisiera escribir más rápidos los caps, la escuela ocupa muxo tiempo en mi vida 

**_Clio Latiny:_**

Gracias por el comentario 

**_Hanae-Kotara:_**

Es que siempre cuando me gusta, no les gusta, y cuando no me gusta, no les gusta (raro, raro) tú también. Aleluya, al fin mejoro, yo creo que desde que comencé he mejorada cada vez más no? 

**_Tenshi of Valhalla -_**:

See un título muy apropiado para el cap . Cuídate

**_RinKo InuKai:_**

Los suegros siempre la atormentan a una (y eso que yo ni tengo y estoy hablando XD) Pronto el 3 cap

**_El angel de la oscuridad: _**

_Gracias por tu comentario _

**_Lika Nightmare: _**

_Gracias por comentar esta historia n.n _

**_issue:_**

_A favoritos que bueno!!! Agradécele de mi parte a la amiga que te lo recomendó n.n Ni te preocupes, pronto la conti_


	4. Y al caer la noche

_**Perdonen el mega-atraso!!! (jeje, como pasa el tiempo) en serio, Sorry, sorry, sorry, lo lamento, estoy super apenada por ello... juro que ya no más me atrazaré así, ya estoy por terminar tres fics y podré escribir esta historia con más frecuencia (aún no me la creo que haya pasado un mes desde la última actualización... Ok, tienen derecho a martarme**_

****

**_Gracias a aquellos que han tenido la amabilidad de comentar el fic!!!!_**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

**4.-****Y al caer la noche…**

Horas después de aquel grito de mujer resonara por todo el barrio; aún seguían los gritos y el ruido de objetos rompiéndose en las paredes o en el suelo en la casa de Roy Mustang, a fin de darle a ambos hombres ; había ocurrido que, después de que la Sra. Mustang descubriera las revistas que padre e hijo estaban leyendo en la sala de estar, secreto que ambos le había ocultado, su enojo fue de tal magnitud, que aún les seguía por toda la casa, con las pistolas que le quitó a Riza, disparando a diestra y siniestra a ambos hombres, que corrían súper-mega-asustados.

-No puedo entender—decía la Sra. Mustang sentada en el sofá negando con la cabeza entre las manos… después de haber dejado las pistolas porque se les había acabado la carga.--¡Cómo pudieron hacerme esto!—exclamó la mujer

Riza contemplaba las marcas en las paredes de las balas. No decía nada, simplemente estaba asombrada al contemplar aquellas escenas familiares "De una familia a la que no espero pertenecer" pensó la rubia

-¡Pero mi amor!—exclamó el Sr. Mustang--¡Yo era un hombre antes de conocerte!--Exageró el hombre

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste el día de nuestra boda?—le hizo recordar la mujer, poniendo ambas manos en su cadera y mirando con enfado a su esposo--. Acordamos que: no te gustaba el fútbol, no te gustaba ir a los cabarets, que detestabas a las mujerzuelas que salían en esas revistas—la mujer hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar aquellas revistas—Estabas en contra del machismo…

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!—objetó el hombre

-Claro que si cariño.-sonrió triunfante la mujer.--¿Acaso no te enseñaron el ejército a leer la letra chica en los documentos que vas a firmar?

"Malditas letras chicas" pensó Roy, mientras bajaba la cabeza ante su madre ¿Cuántos cosas habría acordado en aquellos documentos que firmaba apurado en su trabajo? Esperaba que ninguno de ellos fuese como el que su madre le hizo firmar a su padre…

-¡Y tú Roycito!—exclamó la mujer con un exagerado melodrama de dolor profundo.--¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?—preguntó al aire. —Yo siempre me preocupé que tuvieras la mejor educación, buenos modales, nunca te dejé enredarte con "esa" clase de mujeres…

-Perdón, madre—se disculpó Roy bajando la mirada para su madre "¿cuándo dijo que se iría?" Pensó en ese instante

-Riza, querida—la llamó la mujer a la rubia, para que se acercara al sofá en que ella estaba—Linda, no dejes que mi hijo te engañe con esas revistas. —le dijo, depositando sus esperanzas en la rubia—y si lo llega a hacer, por favor, no dudes en dispararle en "esa parte" con una pistola.

-No se preocupe, señora—Riza estaba con una mirada determinante, al tiempo en que cargaba su pistola y apuntaba al moreno—Yo lo tendré cortito

"Adiós, juventud" pensó Roy entre fingidas lágrimas el moreno

-Por cierto ¿Qué hora es?—preguntó la señora Mustang viendo el reloj de pared de la casa de su hijo

-Ya es de noche, mi ex – amor—le contestó su esposo sarcástico—con lo de tu conflicto, se nos ha pasado hace mucho tiempo la hora del almuerzo…

-¡El almuerzo!—exclamó la mujer llevando ambas manos a su boca—Es una verdadera lastima que se haya perdido, pero bueno, mañana podremos almorzar sin problemas

-¿Hasta cuando piensan quedarse?—les preguntó Roy, intentando hacer que su voz sonara normal, aunque en realidad, creía él que sonaría sarcástica.

-Dos o tres días, mi cielo. —le contestó su madre sonriente—Bueno, mejor, Riza y yo preparamos café, antes de que perdamos también la hora del té

Riza acompañó a su "suegra" hasta la cocina nuevamente, no sin antes dar una última mirada a su coronel. ¿Sería así siempre su relación si ambos se casaran ¿Cómo la de los señores Mustang acaso?

"En que cosas piensa, Riza" se regañó a si misma—Ni siquiera eres la novia de Roy Mustang y ya estas pensando en casarte con él…"—se regañó a si misma por aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Cómo la aguantas, papá?—preguntó Roy a su padre, quien permanecía, al igual que él, con la mirada agacha

-A veces, yo también me lo pregunto—contestó su padre, luego de un rato

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Escucha, linda—le decía la Sra. Mustang a su futura nuera.—Nunca debes dejarte dominar por el amor.

-¿A que se refiere?—Riza la miró sin entender sus palabras

-El amor hace que cometamos locuras, grandes locuras—decía la mujer, dejando a hervir el agua.

-¿Se refiere a su esposo y a Usted?

-Aquella vez, cuando lo encaré por su comportamiento…--comenzó a recordar la mujer.--… y le dije sus verdades; mi esposo me miró, como si no me escuchara…

-Entonces hijo, aquella vez me había puesto algodón en los oídos, cunado tu madre me regañó…--le contaba el padre la misma historia a su hijo, según su versión

-Ya…--Roy le escuchaba atentamente en la sala de estar.

-"… Entonces, de la nada, tomó mi mano, que estaba sobre su escritorio, fuertemente, de manera en que no me fuera…"

-"Recuerdo que en ese momento, una mosca volaba por mi oficina, y se posó sobre la mano de la coronel en mi escritorio… yo intenté atraparla, pero se fue antes y mi mano quedó sobre la suya"

-"¡Fue tan lindo de su parte!"

-"¡Creía que me golpearía por ello!"

-Un día, el cuartel organizó una fiesta para nosotros los militares—le contó la mujer a Riza, quien entusiasmada escuchaba

-¡Hubo una gran fiesta en el cuartel!"—le relataba el padre a su hijo

-"Cuando yo llegué a la fiesta, todos admiraban mi belleza… yo estaba alagada. Poco tiempo después, vi en una mesa muy apartada, a mi general solitario, con una copa de Wisky entre sus manos… seguramente él estaba solo por que ya todas las mujeres sabían que era un mujeriego de primera; a mi me dio lastima y me fui con el a su mesa…"—relataba encantada la Sra. Mustang

-"Entonces, hijo, a la fiesta llegó la gruñona de tu madre; todos mirábamos su horrendo vestido. ¡Encima se juraba hermosa! Yo estaba en mi mesa rodeado de chicas, claro, siempre estaba rodeado de mujeres hermosas… eso lo sacaste de mí. Vi a tu madre sola en su mesa; me dio pena, porque a pesar de que era una mandona, hacía bien su trabajo y era esforzada, entonces me fui a su mesa…" –seguía contando orgulloso el Sr. Mustang.

-¿Y que ocurrió?—Riza había estado escuchando a su "suegra" atentamente

-Otra vez se me pasó el tiempo…--exclamó la mujer al oír la tetera hervir. —Tendremos que nuevamente posponer nuestra charla. —dijo, al tiempo en que preparaba el café

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde…--opinó la señora Mustang

-Es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir—opinó su esposo

-Bueno, yo debo irme. —anunció Riza, colocándose su abrigo.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa. —se ofreció Mustang, también colocándose su abrigo

La hermosa pareja salieron juntos de la casa…

… y en unos tres minutos estaban de vuelta en ella…

Ambos estaban completamente empapados; pues afuera hacía caído una lluvia feroz

-… ¡y alguien desinfló los neumáticos de mi auto!—les contó Riza

-Que mala suerte. —dijeron ambos señores Mustang

-¿Me pregunto como habrá pasado?—se preguntó Riza en voz alta

La señora Mustang recordó como hace un rato, les había pagado a unos jóvenes para que desinflaran los neumáticos del auto de la rubia

"Veo que si hicieron un buen trabajo" pensó con una leva risita la mujer.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?—preguntó Riza. —Coronel: en su departamento solo hay un cuarto de huéspedes…

-Yo y mi esposo dormiremos en ese… y tú y Roy pueden dormir en su cuarto

-¡Dormir con el Coronel!

-Son pareja ¿no?, es normal que una pareja duerman juntos

-Si, pero…-Riza no sabía como escapar de aquella situación

-Vamos, a mi cuarto—Riza sintió como la mano de Roy la llevaba hacia la habitación del moreno

-¡Que tengan dulces sueños!—dijeron ambos Señores Mustang, con una sonrisita perversa

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

-Supongo que no tienes un pijama¿verdad?—le preguntó Roy, una vez que ambos estuvieron en su cuarto

Riza miró la habitación de pies a cabeza ¿Por qué había tantos espejos? Se preguntó ella al revisar minuciosamente la habitación, y se impresionó aún más luego de mirara hacia arriba. ¿Por qué será que Roy tiene un espejo en el techo?

-No—contestó al fin. Tenía un mal presentimiento

Roy se dirigió hacia su armario, del que cogió una de sus camisas para entregársela a la rubia

-Ten—le dijo. —Úsala como pijama—y luego de eso, salio de la habitación con su pijama para que la mujer se cambiara

A los pocos segundos, Riza ya estaba acostada dentro de la cama tamaño matrimonial…. Ojeaba los documentos que el coronel tenía en su mesa de noche sin firmar… pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos…

-¡¡Coronel!!—exclamó ella al ver a su superior solo en ropa interior

-Hey, a veces duermo sin nada puesto. —comentó, acostándose hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

Riza intentó evitar mirara hacia el lado donde descansaba el coronel… no sabía por qué, pero, sin mirarle, tenía la impresión de que él no dejaba de contemplarla a ella.

-Buenas noches…--dijo Riza, apagando la luz de la mesita de noche y recostándose en su lado de la cama

… pero unos instantes después, la luz se volvió a encender.

-Oye. —la voz de Roy la sacó de sus pensamientos. —aprovechando que estamos tú y yo solos… en una cama

-Se equivoca. —Lo corrigió la rubia. —en la habitación contigua están sus padres…

-A ellos no les molestará. —Opinó el moreno. —Es más, seguro que ellos están en eso ahora…

-¿Qué quieres decir?—le preguntó Riza de una vez

-¿Sabes? Tengo algunos anticonceptivos en mi velador…--dijo el moreno, con una sonrisa placar en el rostro

-¡Definitivamente no!—exclamó la rubia, pero su voz se vio interrumpida, ya que los labios de su superior se estrecharon con los suyos, en un beso profundo y dulce… pronto Riza sintió como la lengua de su superior exploraba su boca…… ella rodeó el cuello de Roy con sus brazos… pero solo la falta de aire les hizo separarse, hasta que comenzaron nuevamente con el acto, unas dos o tres veces más

-y bien¿qué dices?—insistió el moreno.--¿Lo hacemos?

-¿Conoce a mi amiga, la pistola?—preguntó irónica la rubia—pues yo no dudaré en apuntarle en "esa" parte si sigue insistiendo. —Riza sonreía triunfante

Roy, con gran dolor, tuvo que hacerse a la idea en que esa noche, entre ambos, nada iba a pasar…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

**Al Shinomori** Jeje, pues si que es graciosa mi historia, gracias por comentar n.n

**Clio Latiny** La clase de tesoro que tienen algunas familias XD, jeje, pues, si que se están pareciendo mucho las historias de Riza y de su "suegra" (Yo dale con el tema de los suegros XD)

**Leiram** n.n me alegra que te haya gustado… seeeee, habrá mucha sangre en el cap 4 XD, imagínate tú una suegra como la de Roy… yo me echaría a correr de inmediato

**Unubium**: Seeeee¡¡¡¡quiero ver sangre Mustang correr por el piso!!!!!! (XD)

**The dark of the light** La mayoría de los suegros son el uno tierno y su pareja mandona… quedaba súper bien la suegra mandona. Gracias por la suerte, la necesitaba n.n

**beautifly92:** Gracias por tu comentario

**- Tenshi of Valhalla -** (Gritando a los cielo) ¡¡¡Que bueno que te gusta mi historia!!! Seeeee, eso es una idea nueva (favor de no copiar lectores XD)

**El angel de la oscuridad:** Pues parece que les gustó mucho la parte de las revistas descubiertas…. Casi todos los comentarios lo dicen n.n (y yo que creía por un momento que me volvía pervertida XD)

**Rizita-chan:** Seeeee, Padre y el hijo son como de tal palo tal astilla XD

**ALenis** Seeeee¡¡¡¡soy feliz ahora que me comentan!!! . Lo malo de esto de los Cáp., es que me da flojera escribirlo, pero por ustedes lo hago ¡¡¡Qué conste!!!

**VALE BLACK:** Que bueno que si merecía la pena ser leído (a veces, me gana la flojera) Gracias por comentar

**f-zelda** Ya estoy continuando, voy en pleno proceso

**Hanae-Kotara:** No necesariamente serán parecidas (eso se ve después) pero nadie puede negar que se parecían. La continuación de la historia de los padres de Roy se verá en el cap 4 (próximamente cuando escribo estas líneas y ya leído cuando lean estas líneas

**Mahidelin**: Gracias por tu comentario n.n soy feliz con ellos


	5. Aquellos maravillosos recuerdos

_**Hola chicos!!!!!!!!!!!! y chicas!!!!!!!!!!!! he, no me demoré tanto como creía que me demoraría, con esto de la fiesta de primavera, preparando mi disfráz, en fin... bueno, lo bueno es que no me demoré tanto en subir la conti, jeje, sin mucha inspiración pero algo es algo n.n**_

**_Bueno, aunque me quedé yo sin suegra, sigo con el fic (para pasar la pena no?) _**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

**5. —Aquellos maravillosos recuerdos…**

Aquella mañana del segundo día en que sus padres estaban de visita, Roy Mustang despertó con los rayos del sol tocando sutilmente su rostro; con bastante pereza comenzó a abrir sus ojos… luego recordó que sus padres estaban de visita… Oh, no… otro día espeluznante en el que tendría que convivir, luego de quizás ya más de veinte años de tortura junto a sus extraños y estrictos padres….

Se llevó una de sus manos al rostro para despertar finalmente, restregó con sus manos sus ojos para quitarse ese sueño de encima, luego entró al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y, de paso, afeitarse antes de que le comenzara a crecer barba… Movió la perilla de la puerta, antes de que corriera la puerta de la ducha… era extraño, podría jurar que estaba escuchando el sonido de la ducha en el baño, pero no le hizo caso, simplemente, la abrió… ¡y sorpresa, sorpresa!!

Ante él, la imagen desnuda de su querida teniente dándose una refrescante ducha en SU cuarto de baño, en sus casa… sabía que algo estaba olvidando… aunque no se podía negar que aquella imagen le gustaba… es más, podría pasarse la mañana entera contemplado el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia… sentimiento que de inmediato, se dio a notar que Riza no compartía

-¡Coronel!—exclamó ella al verle entrar

-¡Riza!—exclamó él algo impresionado.

-¡Cierre la ducha!—exclamó Riza, intentando cubrir sus partes

Roy se había quedado de hielo, mirando la "pechonalidad" de su subordinada.

-¡Haga el favor de irse o se las verá con mis balas!!—exclamó la rubia, empujando al Coronel y luego, lanzando todo lo que estuviera su vista

-¡Hay, amor, no pelemos más!!—la madre de Roy hablaba con el padre de este, sentados en la mesa de la cocina, frente a dos tazas de café, al tiempo en que se miraban románticamente el uno al otro

-Siempre hemos peleado por tonterías, amorcito. —El señor Mustang sujetaba fuertemente la mano de su mujer… rato después se oyeron los gritos de Riza y los pasos veloces de Roy intentando huir de los objetos que le lanzaba.

-¡Hay! La juventud de hoy. —suspiraron al unísono ambo.

Roy, escasamente vestido con una bata, pues planeaba darse una buena ducha antes de que comenzara el día, suspiraba jadeante.

-¿Qué ocurrió hijo?—le preguntó su padre volviéndose hacia él.--¿Ella no tenía ganas y tu si?—preguntó, con un tono de lo más normal

Roy estaba a punto de abrir la boca y contar lo sucedido; pero luego, razonó que, decir que Riza se había molestado porque él había abierto el ducho cuando ella estaba desnuda y que por ello se había molestado… pero ¿no sería extraño que, si ellos fueran una pareja, que Riza reaccionara de tal manera porque la vio sin ropas¿No se suponía que, si ya eran novios, deberían ya conocer el cuerpo del otro, sobretodo?

Roy dio un suspiro, negando con la cabeza y haciendo como si no entendiera lo que pasaba con su "novia"

-Probablemente está en "esos días"—resolvió la madre del moreno dando un sorbo a su café. —Cuando te cases con ella deberás acostumbrarte a estos cambios repentinos de actitud

¿Había oído bien¿Cuando se case con Riza? Que él recordaba, jamás le había dicho a sus padres que tenía entre sus planes una boda con aquella mujer… estaba a punto de aclararlo, cuando, saliendo del cuarto del baño, estaba Riza Hawkeye.

-¡Hey, hijo, que no se te caiga la baba!—exclamó su padre al ver a su hijo boquiabierto

-Buenos días a todos… menos a uno…--Riza, luego de sonreír amablemente a sus "suegros", lanzó una mirada asesina hacia su Coronel, que sonrió con horror ante la mirada de la rubia.

La señora Mustang dio el impacto del día.

-Riza, linda, he traído el álbum de fotos de nuestra familia¿No te gustaría saber como era Roy de pequeño?—sonrió… pero a Roy no le pareció para nada motivo de alegría…

-Con gusto señora…--contestó Riza, lanzando una maléfica mirada hacia Roy

"¡Hay no!" pensó Roy entristecido.

La madre de Roy sacó, casi de la nada, un enorme y regordete álbum de fotos, del tamaño de aquellos libros que los jóvenes de nuestra época no desean leer para la escuela….

-¿Recuerdas este día mi amor? El día de nuestra boda…. —la morena le indicó a su esposo una de las primeras fotografías, en la que se podía ver a una pareja de recién casados con una esbelta sonrisa en cada una de sus bocas…

-¡Como olvidar ese día mi sol!—contestó su esposo, cariñosamente como siempre.

-Y estas son… ¡OPS!—exclamó la mujer quitando el álbum de la vista de todos los allí presentes. —Son de nuestra luna de miel. —sonrió irónica…

-¡Mira! Esta fue cuando estabas embarazada de Roy!—exclamó el padre, indicando una de las fotos en una costado de la página.

-Ese hijo mío…. Desdés antes de nacer que me provoca problemas…

-¿Daba muchas patadas?—preguntó Riza, mirando la fotografía.

-¡No¡Me refiero al hecho en que creo haber engordado alrededor de unos veinte kilos cuando estaba en mi vientre… y que decir después de que salió de allí! Tuvo que internarme en el gimnasio…

"Por favor, que no se fije en "ESA" fotografía" rezaba Roy mientras su madre daba vuelta cada vez más a cada foto… hasta que pasó lo que temía

-¡Miren!—exclamó la morena en una de las fotos—¡¡Roy de un añito y posando sin su pañal!!

-A ver…--Riza estaba impresionada ante la imagen del pequeño roy posando en sus primeras fotos…

-¡¿Por qué los padres tienen la maldita costumbre de fotografiar a sus hijos desnudos cuando son bebes?!—Preguntó Mustang molesto

-Eso, hijo mió—comenzó a explicarle su madre. —Es una de las tantas incógnitas de este mundo, como el hecho de que Arakawa-sensei siendo mujer escriba shonen y no shojo…

-Mmmm…--Roy reflexionó las palabras sabias de su madre.

-¡Que lindo mi pequeño en su primer día de clases!—La madre de Roy se sonrojó de la emoción

-A ver…--Riza ojeó aquella fotito en el álbum; increíblemente, Roy se veía tan mono y tan inocente, que costaba trabajo creer que era el mismo que la noche anterior quería hacerlo con ella…

-Mira esta otra…. —la madre de Mustang le enseñó a su nuera una fotografía algo escondida en la página.--¡Roy llorando por su paleta de helado que se le calló al suelo por andar tras las faldas de su maestra!!!

Risa soltó una risita.

"¿Puede ser peor?" pensaba Roy, escondiendo su rostro en una bolsa de compras, haciéndole dos agujeros en el lugar de los ojos, ya que estaba dispuesto a esconder su cara de por vida por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

En eso, suena el timbre de la casa de Roy Mustang; el Sr. Mustang se levanta de su puesta, con la disposición de abrir la puerta… no sabía porqué, pero Roy tenía un mal presentimiento…

-¡Buenos días!—se oyó de una voz masculina a la entrada de la casa.--¿Se encuentra Roy Mustang?—Roy comenzaba a sospechar de la identidad del visitante… o los…

-¡Teniente Havoc¡Breda, Fury, Falman! –se aterró el coronel ante la inesperada llegada de sus subordinados a su hogar

Havoc ojeó la habitación hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina, en donde "suegra" y "nuera" ojeaban el álbum de fotos de la familia.

-Así que aquí estaba teniente…--musitó el rubio al ver a la mujer en la cocina del coronel… una idea cruzó por su mente ante tan imagen, rió, pero se reservó los comentarios para sí. —La he estado llamando a su casa desde anoche hasta hoy en la mañana…. Acaso…--y su voz tuvo algo de picardía.--¿Pasó la noche con el coronel en su casa???

Los allí presentes subordinados del coronel e incluso este se quedaron de piedra y de hielo de la impresión

-Hijo, no seas mal educado—dijo la Sra. Mustang, dirigiéndose a su "pequeño" hijo—Presenta a los señores con tus padres…

-¿Qué?—se impresionó Falman—Son sus padres…--y miró a la pareja con algo de duda.--¿Aún están vivos sus padres???—pregunto inocente, sin saber el doble sentido con el que lo tomó la pareja

-Para tu información… señor, no tan jovencito…--contestó la morena con algo de molestia en su voz. —Yo tuve a Roy cuando era bien joven… unos diecinueve años aproximadamente.

-Entonces tiene unos cincuenta y algo…--razonó Breda como un simple comentario, pero la madre de Roy no lo tomó como un "simple comentario"

-A una mujer no se le pregunta la edad, gordito…--dijo, con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro…. Tanto el Sr. Mustang como Roy se alejaron velozmente de ella… para su suerte, eran los únicos que sabían lo que venía cuando su madre usaba esa sonrisita…--Escucha gordo. 2$&#&(/)&( 9//2241/ah (PALABRAS NO APTAS PARA EL BUEN VOCABULARIO DEL LECTOR n.n) ¡¡¡Y agradezcan que soy una dama!!—dijo para rematar

Todos se echaron para atrás con las orejas rojas…

-¡Hey Riza¡Por qué pasaste la noche con el coronel, siendo que tú y él aún…!--preguntaba Havoc, pero fue interrumpido por la "Suegra" de la rubia

-Porque son pareja¿no?—contesto la morena, antes de que Riza pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-¿Qué?—exclamó Fury sin entender… porque ellos sabían que ni Roy ni Riza eran pareja

Roy Mustang desde lejos, les hizo señas a sus subordinados para que se callaran y no digieran la verdad.

-No me digas que…--la madre de Roy abrió los ojos de para en para, parecía que algo se le venía a la mente—No lo puedo creer, Roy…--la mujer se acercó a su hijo, este último estaba todo aterrado ante la imagen de su madre hacia él… OH no, había descubierto la verdad y él estaba seguro de que su madre lo golpearía…--¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad Roy??—se acerco, acorralándolo

-Mama, juro que todo tiene una razón…--intentó decir el coronel, más asustado que cuando debía enfrentarse a los malos de la serie…--juro que no era mi intención…--cerró los ojos en espera de un golpe que jamás llegó.

-Hijo…--musitó la mujer con los ojos llenos de emoción.--¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Riza aún eran vírgenes!?

-¿¿Ah???—se extraño el coronel

-¡Haberlo dicho antes y no los hubiera obligado a dormir juntos!!!—exclamó la mujer, pero se calló un momento antes de que descubrieran que ella fue la que mandó a desinflar los neumáticos del auto de Riza…

-¿¿¿Ah???—Roy seguía de piedra, al tiempo en que sus subordinados reían ante la idea de la madre del sus superior creyendo a su hijo "virgen"

"Si supiera" pensaron todos los subordinados al mismo tiempo

-¡¡Hay!! Entonces voy a elegir el vestido de novia más blanco que encuentre en el catálogo. —la morena se apresura en buscar un catalogo de bodas en su bolso

-¿Para qué?—se pregunto el coronel

-¿Cómo que "para qué"?—objetó la mujer con asombro. —Para planear tu boda con Riza para la siguiente semana

-¡Qué!—exclamaron todos los presentes

**CONTINUARÁ….**

♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪

Clio Latiny: Seeeee, es que hay madres tan anticuadas hoy en día…. Jeje, siempre los padres dando diferentes versiones de la historia de cómo se conocieron… así se me ocurrió… besos

-Tenshi of Valhalla - Gracias por tus halagos… jeje, si que hay padres especiales…. Que trauman …

Kari: Bueno, yo también creía que la historia tomaría otro rumbo… pero las cosas fueron dándose así….

Miqueliittah-san: Jaja, terrible amenaza (correa continuar el fic) yo quiero más besos en el fic!!!!!!!!

Rizita-chan: Seeeee, no sé como Riza le dijo que no… un voy a ver, la culpa fue mía por no atreverme a escribir lemons aún

El angel de la oscuridad: Seeeee, la cosa se pone cada vez mejor (o peor XD)

Mahidelin: Bueno, que decir, se hace lo que puede por el fic…

beautifly92: SIP, Roy es un pervertido….

Unubium: Pensaré en tu propuesta n.n seeeee, una escena de celos estaría buena

Otome: Yo espero poder llevar por buen camino al fic

mimi asakura: Bueno, aunque me quedé sin suegra, volvo con el fic… jeje, la vida da inspiración…. Gracias!!!! Por decir que es de lo mejor (se sonroja) bueno… Lemon??? No sé si me animo a escribir uno… al menos por ahora

Hanae-Kotara: Bueno, pueden pasar muchas cosas malas cuando se escribe… hay que superarlas escribiendo (mi madre dice que cada vez que escribo fics, es porque estoy triste… será verdad??? Ella me conoce mucho) Bueno, quizás yo escribo para superara las penas… sirve mucho y de una manera positiva… hago algo bueno con mi tristeza, transformándola en risas, jeje …. Bueno, saludos… chao

herian y freya: en eso ando, en eso ando

Lika Nightmare: O.o Portugues??? Wiiiiiiii (gracias)


	6. Vamos al grano

**_Lamento el mega-hiper atrazo otra vez!!!!!!!!!!! Es que estan los examenes finales, y he tenido que estudiar mucho, pero ya tendré más tiempo libre para escribir _**

**_Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!!!!!!! espero que les guste este cap_ n.n **

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**6.-Vamos al grano…**** ¡has olvidado nuestro aniversario!**

-¡Roy virgen!—exclamó Breda… los demás bajaron la mirada… pero poco después no aguantaron más… cayeron en carcajadas… en sonoras carcajadas…

-¿Y de que se ríen estos?—las estrellitas de ilusión cayeron de sus alrededores…

-Nada, Mami, nada—Roy intentaba calmar a su madre… no quería que explotara nuevamente…

Riza seguía allí: sentada y callada… las cosas parecían salirse de control…

-Roy lanzó una mirada asesina a sus subordinados para que se callaran… luego los amenazó al comenzar a chispear los dedos…

-¡Hey hijo!—lo llamó su padre--¿Sabes que le sucede a Riza? Está algo callada…

-Imagino por qué…--reflexionó Roy

Las cosas podía salirse de su cause

-Hay ¡hijo!—la Sr. Mustang sacó nuevamente de una de sus maletas un gran catálogo de bodas…--¿cuál vestido se le verá mejor a Riza? Ella es Linda… le quedará más de uno… ¿y la fiesta¿Y el pastel?...

-Calma, calma, amor…--la tranquilizaba el Sr. Mustang—no se van a casar mañana

-¿Y por qué no?—lo cuestionó la mujer.--¡Según el horóscopo, mañana es el momento adecuado para una boda!—exclamó la Sra. Mustang, enseñándole a su esposo el artículo…

-Pero si la tarotista solo dice: "Es un buen día para iniciar tratados y relaciones"—Se quejó su esposo.--¡Lo dice en el ámbito de economía!!!

-¿Y es que acaso tu crees que casarse no es un negocio???—Objetó su mujer—Es más: casarse es como la milicia: Orden y disciplina

Todos la miraron extrañados…

-Hombres—se quejó la mujer—Nunca entienden nada—y así de resignada la madre de Roy Mustang se encerró en la cocina…

-Debería encerrarse allí más seguido—Comentó Breda.--¿Cómo se fue a casar con una maniaca como ella?—preguntó, dirigiéndose al padre de Roy

-Psss…—pasó sus dedos por su pequeño bigote, casi jugando con él. —Si les digo ella me mata…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Hay… hombres…. ¿Por que las mujeres siempre tenemos que sufrir por ellos?—se decía para sí la Sr. Mustang, haciendo los preparativos para el almuerzo. —No entiende… Treinta y cinco años de casados y sigue igual como el primer día…

-Si me disculpa, Sra. —Riza fue a la cocina a hacerle compañía; aunque mejor dicho, buscaba una buena excusa para salir de las absurdas conversaciones de los hombres allá en la sala principal…--¿Qué es lo que la tiene tan desmotiva?

-Linda: te aconsejo, no malgastes tus mejores años de vida en intentar complacer a un hombre… te sentirás Lugo tan triste…

-¿Por qué?

-¡¡¡Se olvidan de todo los estúpido!!!---Exclamó la mujer en un ataque de histeria—Treinta y cinco años de casados y aún sigue olvidándolo…

-Treinta y cinco años de…-Comenzó a suponer Riza…

-Mejor dicho: ya serán Treinta y seis…

-¿¿¡¡Como ha podido olvidar su aniversario de bodas!!!???

La mujer asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Planeé venir aquí, a la casa de nuestro hijo, Mostrarles fotos de nuestra familia…. Intenté todo para que ese pelmazo que tengo como esposo lo recordara, aunque sea un solo años de nuestro matrimonio…. —Y negó con la cabeza indignada.--¡¡¡Pero el muy Mamón se le ha olvidado de nuevo!!!

-Hombres…--la acompañó Risa

-Y lo que me ha decepcionado aún más—cholló la mujer--¡¡Roy tampoco se ha acordado!!!

-Salio a su padre. —Pensó Risa, recordando aquella vez que él olvidó su cumpleaños

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥FLASH BACK♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Feliz cumpleaños Risa…--Fury se acercó hasta la rubia, que no paraba de hacer su trabajo, con una ramo de flores entre los brazos. —Muchas felicidades…

-Gracias…--dijo ella, algo sonrojada y a la vez feliz de que alguien se acordara de este día. —Gracias por recordarlo

-No soy el único, al parecer,--contesto él, mirando hacia atrás: una enorme fila de hombres con presentes entre sus brazos…

En eso… Roy Mustang ve la larga cola que hay para entrar a su oficina, extrañado, intenta abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre

-¿Por que tanto alboroto?—le preguntó a Havoc.-- ¿Que ocurre?

-Es que la teniente en muy popular…

-…-se quedó sin habla, la verdad, es que no entendía nada de nada

-Coronel: no me diga que ha olvidado que hoy es el cumpleaños de la teniente—Lo dio una mueca de extrañeza. —Se lo estuvimos recordado toda la semana después de que salía del bar.…

-Ejemm—el coronel tosió un poco, con una gotita característica sobre su cabello ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?— ¿Aso crees que lo he olvidado?

-Si

"Tienes razón" pensó el coronel

-Te equivocas.--contestó Roy—Si lo he recordado…

-¿Y no le trajo nada?

-Se lo voy a "Dar" en la noche…

-No creo que le guste…--pensó Havoc, imaginando a que se refería su superior. —Conociendo a Riza…

-¡Hay amigo! Como se nota que no entiendes estas cosas—corrió su cabello con su mano de una manera presumida—No hay mujer que se resista a mí…

Se acerca hasta la teniente, le susurra algo en el oído… después de pensarlo un rato, la chica aceptó finalmente

-¿Se lo pidió directamente?

-No, tonto—le respondió el moreno—La invité a salir…

-Recuerde mis palabras: esto no va a resultarle

-Si, si, si. —le contestó el coronel, alejándose hasta su puesto de trabajo

**AL día siguiente…**

Risa entra con paso firme y sin saludar a nadie en el trabajo, se sentó rápidamente en su puesto y comenzó a hacer su trabajo súper concentrada en el… aunque algunos afirman que susurraba maldiciones al coronel cuada vez que escribía

Rato después entra a la sala en Coronel: Su cara no reflejaba la alegría de siempre… eso y los raspones y heridas en la cara eran clara seña de lo que había pasado anoche…

-No preguntes—le dijo a Havoc cuando este se acercó a él

Con peor ánimo se dirigió hasta su escritorio, no sin antes ver la mirada asesina de Risa cuando cruzó su mirada con el

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥FIN DEL FLASH BACK♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Hay, que hice, Linda—se lamentó la mujer después que Risa le contara lo que había ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños.--¡¡He traído otro Mustang al mundo!!!

-Sra. Mustang: si dice que su esposo es un Mamón¿Por qué se casó con él?

Se hizo un silencio….

-Es es algo que no deseo recordar…--dijo, comenzando a sacar las cosas del horno.--... Y menos en este día…

Risa ayudó a su "suegra" con la comida; una vez que todo estuvo listo, tomó a Roy de un brazo y se lo llevó con ella a su habitación

-¿Ahora quieres que lo hagamos?

Rodillazo allí donde más le duele

-No sea payaso, Corone…--le dijo, mientras este se retorcía en el suelo.-Póngase serie una vez en su vida

-Ya, OK—dijo él, levantándose del suelo—Es que yo solo supuse—alzó la mirada para ver su expresión… ella amenazaba con golpearle otra vez allí si insistía…

Risa dio un suspiro

-¿No recuerda nada especial el día de hoy?—le preguntó a Roy

Roy se lo pensó un rato

-¿Tu cumpleaños?—dedujo él

Silencio.

-¡¡¡El aniversario de boda de sus padres!!!—exclamó ella, sin creer que él pudiera ser Coronel con esa actitud tan olvidadiza

CRI, CRI, CRI, CRI…

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡Mi mamá me va a matar!!!—**exclamó él llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza

El Sr. Mustang entró a la escena: probablemente los estaba espiando tras la puerta

Estaba pálido como un muerto…

-Estoy frito…--sentenció él, luego miró a su hijo.--**¡¡¡Tu mamá nos va matar!!!!!!!!!!**

Ambos se miraron aterrados…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Pximo cap, el doble de Royai, más sobre el pasado de los padres de Roy **

**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

_Rinko Inukai: Sorry pero si me demoré (seeeee la suegra de Riza es una pesadilla viviente) XD gracias por comentar_

_Leiram: Un poco largo, seeee XD en fin: no sé aún como terminaré el fic (todo es espontáneo) pero allí estoy, en eso ando…. La relación de los padres debía ser buena, porque… no me los imagino de otra forma XD. Las fotos si que es vergonzoso… no se lo desearon a nadie… Gracias por comentar…_

_Hanae-Kotara: Gracias por comenta n.n seeeee es bueno cambiar la tristeza por risas…. Jeje, ahora que estoy por tener más tiempo libre trataré de actualizar más seguido n.n Besitos y cuídate_

_- Tenshi of Valhalla -: si que se ve intrigante la idea… de verdad me gustaría escribir una escena de Riza y Roy en el altar ahhhhh (suspiro)¡¡Yo quiero fotos!!!_

_Clio Latiny: Ese era uno de los caps que más me gustaron… el de hoy me costó un poco hacerlo porque no tenía mucha inspiración. Gracias por comentar_

_Alejandra: Gracias por tu comentario n.n_

_Rizita-chan: Sip, la suegra siempre la embarra, gracias Rizita-chan, siempre comentando n.n._

_Gracias!!!!!!!!!_

_El angel de la oscuridad: Yo creo que por ella ya lo habría matado hace tiempo XD gracias por comentar_

_Miqueliittah-san: Si, jeje, más besos, si habrá. Te deberás esperar… ¿acción? Mmm, tendría que pensarlo, nunca he escrito Lemon. No creo que haya EdxWin en este fic, pero prometo escribir uno muy bueno de esa pareja. Gracias por comentar_

_BlackIceAlchemist.56: Bueno, yo necesito tiempo libre para escribir lo que tú necesitas… la cadena de la vida XD_

_Mahidelin: Espero no retrasarme mucho más, ni loca lo pienso abandonar, Besitos y cuidaT_

_Lika Nightmare: Gracias por comentar…. Espero que mi amiga lo pueda traducir en portugués pronto…_

_Yuki: Muchas gracias… adoro mi Don, adoro el Royai, adro este fic y te adoro a ti por comentarme, besos_

_Ferchii: Sip, pronto, pronto n.n_

_miciel: En todo caso… bien, pues aquí he la actualización_


	7. Se acerca el día de tu muerte

_**Bueno, bueno…. Aquí está el penúltimo cap del fanfic… T.T seeee, yo también lo voy a extrañar muxo, gracias por la paciencia que han tenido al esperar a esta autora tan retrazada , ahora les agradezco mucho su gran paciencia, pero verán: **_

_**-Vacaciones al fin**_

_**-Mis musos inspiradores se han ido T.T **_

_**-Un dolor de cabeza que me está matando**_

_**Y eso… Gracias de nuevo por todo y no se preocupen, que ya viene 100 Royai y lo que va a pasar ahora es parte de la trama del fic, no se asusten que ya lo entenderán mejor en el próximo cap **_

**PD¿Podré algún día escribir un Lemon Royai? XD**

**7.-Se acerca el día de tu muerte…**

**-**No, no…--decía la Sra. Mustang en la cocina—Es no es buena manera de matarlos…. Veamos… una metralleta, tiro, tiro, tiro… los escondo en el maletero del auto… Los entierro en el desierto… Si, es buena idea—risa maliciosa

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Seguro tu madre ya está pensando en la forma en que me va a descuartizar—dio un suspiro el Sr. Mustang…

-Papá, te acompaño en tu dolor. —Roy posó su mano en el hombre de su padre en señal de apoyo…

-Gracias, hijo. —le agradeció el hombre, volviéndose hacia el moreno. —No sé que haría sin ti: me acompañas en todas…

"Tal palo, tal astilla" pensó Riza contemplando la escena

-No todo está perdido—dijo ella—Se le compren un obsequio a su mujer antes de que ella se entere de que ha olvidado su aniversario… no los van a matar

-¡Tienes razón!—exclamó el hombre enérgico.--¡Que lista es tu novia, hijo!

"No soy su novia" pensó ella

-Esto… pero hoy es domingo…. ¿habrá alguna tienda abierta?

-A tu madre le gustan los lujos… ¿qué clase de tienda que venda cosas caras estaría abierta?

-Una joyería

-La del centro comercial—resolvió Riza

-Voy en seguida. —dijo el padre, saliendo de la habitación. —Distrae a tu madre. —Le dijo a su hijo

-P-pero…

-No le escuchó—le informó Riza—Se ha ido

-¿Que haremos?

-Me suena en plural—le dejo fríamente la rubia. —El problema es suyo, no mío

-No me puedes abandonar así

-Claro que puedo

-¿Estás molesta?

-¿Por…?

-Solo digo que pareces estar molesta

-No lo estoy…

Tocan la puerta

-Riza… ¿estas?

La señora Mustang observa a Riza y a Roy mirándose nerviosamente; mientras que Riza se le ve molestia en el rostro, Roy está como desentendido

-Siempre interrumpo… que torpe soy—dijo la mujer, cerrando la puerta, pero Roy la detuvo

-¿Sabe madre? Luces muy bien hoy…

La mujer lo miró con desconfianza

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada

-Roy Mustang: te conozco más de veinte años… sé que Algo tramas…

-No… nada…

-Hijo: No te creo…

-Sra. Mustang…—Riza se acercó a su suegra.--¿Qué tal si me ayuda con los arreglos de mi boda con Roy?

Roy tragó saliva¿Por qué habrá dicho eso¿No estaba molesta con él?

"Mujeres… ¿quién las entiende?

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron…

-¡¡¡Si!!!!—exclamó con entusiasmo

Roy tuvo una idea en mente

-Iré a hablar con mis subordinados…

-No están. —Le explicó su madre con desinterés—Se fueron

-¿Cómo?

-¡¡¡Que se han ido, se fueron, se esfumaron!!!—exclamó la mujer—Repentinamente desaparecieron cuando tu padre se fue

"Ya me vengaré" pensó Roy con las manos en forma de puño "¡Me han abandonado en la peor de las guerras!"

-Vamos… "Suegra"—le dijo la rubia a su suegra, antes de que comenzara a sospechar…

La Sra. Mustang jaló a Roy consigo

-Tiene él también que estar presente. —le explicó a Riza. —Después nada de lo que hagamos le va a gustar

-A mi no me metan—exclamó, mientras su madre lo arrastraba a la sala de estar

La mujer sacó un enorme catálogo de bodas de su maleta

Horas después….

-Nada se me ocurre…--dijo la mujer observando el catálogo. —No hay nada interesante

"Gracias…. "pensó Mustang cerrando el catálogo

Suena el timbre

-Entrega para… La Sra. Mustang—dice el cartero apenas Riza le abre la puerta

-Soy yo—dijo la mujer levantándose del sofá

-Aquí están los documentes. —

-Gracias

Unos minutos después y la mujer ya los estaba leyendo detenidamente en el sillón de la sala de estar….

-Mamá¿Qué es todo esto?

-Lo transmites…. Del divorcio

(Inserte cara de uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu)

-Pero¿Por qué?—Roy no le encuentra explicación lógica a las palabras que recientemente había dicho su madre….

-Verás, hijo: las cosas entre tu padre y yo no han estado funcionando—le dice, en un tono como si Roy fuera un niño pequeño: en el fondo, Roy siempre ha sido el pequeño hijo de aquella mujer.

-Las cosas no tienen que llagar hasta este punto…--dijo Riza, igualmente preocupada—Ustedes se quieren mucho…. Se puede ver a simple vista….

La Sra. Mustang negó con la cabeza, como un adulto escuchando las boberías de un niño pequeño

-Verán…—comenzó a decir la morena después de un suspiro—Entre mi superior y yo jamás hubo algo…. Y si así fue, entonces solo fue una vana ilusión

-Quieres decir, Madre…

-Yo nunca me casé con tu padre porque lo amara

-¿Entonces?—Riza no cabía de entender

-¡¡¡¡¡La culpa es del trago!!!!!—Exclamó.--¡¡¡Cuando desperté en la cama junto a tu padre ya me había casado con él!!!!

-…

Roy se quedó sin palabras…. ¿Toda su vida, y su existencia, eran una mentira?

-Lo lamento, hijo… --se disculpó la mujer.--¡¡¡Aún maldigo el día en que eso pasó!!!!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

-Roy¿estás dormido? –la voz de Riza junto a los golpecitos de sus puños en la puerta de su habitación, sacaron al coronel de su trauma

-No—contestó—Puedes pasar

-Coronel….

-Ya es muy tarde…

-Y su padre no ha venido…

-Seguro que en el camino se le ha olvido a que iba… y ahora debe estar en algún bar.--rió, tristemente, aún recostado sobre su cama, sin mirar a la teniente que se había sentado junto a él, para hacerle compañía. —Siempre fue así

-Coronel

-¿Mmm?

-¿De verdad está bien?

-Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que si…--bajó la mirada. —jamás imaginé que ese fuera el secreto que tanto ocultaban mis padre…. Por eso jamás me contaron sobre su boda… ni había fotografías…

Risa estaba a su lado, en silencio escuchándole

-Creo que la única razón que los mantenía unido era mi existencia…

-Yo creo que en verdad, si se querían… solo basta con verlos…

-Eso es mentira…

-¿Por…?

-Mira: la mirada con la que mi padre mira a mi madre es la misma con la que te miro a ti—hizo una pausa…--y aún así no nos queremos…

-Yo si le quiero. —le interrumpió la teniente

-¿Qué?

-Que yo si le quiero, Mi coronel

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Es verdad¿cree que si no lo quisiera, habría dicho que era su novia?

-La verdad: has aguantado a mi madre… eso ya es mucho—rió, pero esta vez, fue Riza la que le robó un beso, no él

Sus labios permanecieron unidos por largo tiempo, solo la falta de aire les hizo separarse

-¿De verás me quieres?

-Claro… no me lo haga repetir más: las cosas románticas no van conmigo

-Tú ¿Te casarías conmigo?—le preguntó Roy

-¿Acaso no era ese el plan de su madre?

-Es cierto…. Me pregunto si lo de nuestra boda sigue en pie…

-¿Casarnos mañana mismo?

-No lo sé… mi madre sale con cada loca idea…

Roy aprovechó que la boca de la teniente se había abierto ligeramente por la impresión, para darle un beso fuertemente, tanto, que hizo que ella cayera a la cama junto con él…

Roy la abrazó fuertemente, estando aún sobre ella, besándola una y otra vez, en apasionados besos…. Risa rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del superior, acariciando sus cabellos, acariciando sutilmente el rostro de su superior con una de sus manos; Roy, por su parte, la acercaba cada vez más a él, apagando sus caderas a las de ella… para que Risa pudiera sentir cuan deseoso estaba de ella

-¿Lo intentamos?

-¿Qué cosa?

-No juegues: sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo…. —le susurró al oído, ella se estremeció

"Al menos, el Coronel está feliz nuevamente" pensó para sí Riza

Cuando Roy comenzaba a quitarse la camisa, unos golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación sacaron a ambos amantes de su encantador sueño

-¡¡¡Ábreme!!!—exclamó El Sr. Mustang, tiritando de frío, mientras estaba a punto de congelarse por la nieve que comenzaba a caer

**CONTINUARÁ…**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**Respuesta comentarios**_ nn

f-zelda: Ok, es una lastima que el fic esté por terminar

.Mika.Alchemist.: Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n

Leiram: No fue así exactamente XD, pero bueno… mira, te explico: cuando uno está enfadodo… se produce la famosa cadena de odio… y como consecuencia, pagan los platos rotos los inocente, o sea Riza en este caso… Seee así es nuestra querida "Suegra"

Maite: Gracias por dejarme tu bello comentario n.n me alegras el día

Rizita-chan: O.o Yo nunca suelo creer que los capítulos que escribo esten buenos… pero… así espero… que esté bueno este cap

El angel de la oscuridad: Una de mis fraces favoritas es decirle a mis padres: papis, feliz aniversario, por si aca se me olvida la próxima semana… XD ¡en serio! Porque estos chikos van a conocer el infierno mismo, jeje

Mahidelin: Bueno… necesitaba relleno, es verdad… ¡Pero a partir de ahora será Royai 100

miciel: Y yo espero poder luego de esto escribir mejores royai… Gracias

Hanae-Kotara: Es re-mala onda que no se acuerden de ti en una fecha especial (lo digo por experiencia propia T.T)

Yuki: Gracias, si me fue bien en los exámenes (quedé primera en el curso, cosa que nunca me había pasado y por ello estoy muy feliz n.n) Bueno… supongo que después de leer este cap ya habrás entendido por qué olvidó sus 36 aniversarios… XD

Lika Nightmare¡No sabes como amo tu idioma! Siempre he querido aprender Portugués… y es para mí un honor que leas esta historia me emociona mucho y seee, los va a matar

Kira-28: Bueno, pues… Roy apareció así de mala porque la noche anterior le había hecho una propuesta indecente a Riza… y ella se molestó tanto y lo golpeó por pervertido. Gracias por comentar

Konakuer: Gracias por tu comentario n.n

Miciel: Gracias por leer este fic, y gracias, sobre todo, por la paciencia


	8. ¿Aún lo recuerdas?

**Hi!!!! --recibe tomatazos-- Ok, si me demoré más de lo previsto--Dos meses para ser presisos XDDDD-- Pero... el tiempo se me fue volando... Y no lograba escribir algo que realmente me gustara, lo reescribí varias veces pero no terminaba de convencerme... Esto es todo lo que he podido hacer T.T en verdad lo lamento mucho... estoy segura de que se imaginaban algo mejor--Se va al rincon--;.; Lo siento...**

**Bien... este es el final... Voy a extrañar este maravilloso fic... y a Ustedes, mis lectores ;.; No quería que terminase... Nuuuu**

**¡¡¡Nos leemos en otro fic!!! (O LJ, fotolog, metroflog... XDDD o algún foro )**

**Los quiero mucho!!!!**

**_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸_**

**8--¿Aún Lo recuerdas? **

-¿¿¡¡Papá por qué estás así!!???—exclamó Roy alarmado al recibir a su padre en la puerta de la casa: El hombre venía todo empapado de la cabeza a los pies, con una cara de cansancio y a la vez, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo diablo

-Tu madre, hijo: Tu Madre—dijo, con un rostro totalmente espantado

Roy arqueó una ceja

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—Atinó a Preguntar; a su lado, Una Riza sonrojada contemplaba a su suegro, pues aún estaban en su mente las imágenes recientemente vividas con el Coronel y que por causa del hombre ante sus ojos, se habían visto interrumpidas….

-Cuando… intenté… entrar… por la puerta… principal—decía entrecortado, pues el susto aún estaba presente en él—Tu madre… una sartén… lo platos… no… recuerdo… fue… traumante—se espantaba el Sr. Mustang, a la vez en que se colocaba ambas manos en la cabeza

Roy tan solo se limitó a sonreír fingidamente¿Tanto ruido en la sala de estar y él sin escuchar nada? De seguro estaba tan concentrado en "su" Riza, que lo que no fuesen ellos dos era, en aquellos instantes, un mundo aparte

-¿Me estás escuchando?—Le reprochó su padre, viendo como su hijo asentía a cada instante, mientras un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su nariz

-¿eh?, Si, Claro que te oigo—movió su cabeza arriba y abajo

-¿En que estás pensando?—Su padre se acercó a él para verlo a los ojos—Te conozco desde hace mucho… ¡Sé que me mientes!

-OK, no te estaba escuchando—admitió

-Hijo desconsiderado…

-… No pienso cambiar mi manera de ser por nadie—Sonrió Roy, como si todo fuera muy gracioso

Desde el fondo de la casa, se oye el sonido de vidrios romperse estrepitosamente, tan solo unos segundos después, se oyen cosas caer al duelo

Roy y Riza se miraron fijamente, sabiéndolo que el otro intentaría decir

-Debe ser mi madre…

-Iré a ver…--Riza asintió con la cabeza; miró a su suegro y a Roy una instante antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la sala de estar donde seguro estaría la madre de Roy, gritando histéricamente mientras rompía todo lo que estuviese a su paso. Riza realmente deseaba que la Sra. Mustang no hubiese encontrado la pistola que ella guardaba en su abrigo: Todo esto sería mientras maldecía a su marido

-Tu madre me da miedo—el Sr. Mustang se había escondido tras su hijo apenas comenzaron los ruidos

-Imaginaba que eras más valiente—le reprochó Roy, quitándose a su padre de encima

-Lo soy… --recuperó su postura firme--... pero tu madre es peor que un ejercito entero… ¿Te conté que gracias a ella ganamos la guerra hace años?

-¿En serio?

-Si… las tropas enemigas huyeron apenas ella empezó con sus ataques de histeria

-Me estás mintiendo…--Roy negó co la cabeza—No puede ser verdad…

-Lo es…--Se dejó caer en el sofá como un bulto--… todo porque… postergamos la boda por la guerra….

-¿Me juras que no me mientes?

-Es la verdad…--suspiró—La gran verdad

Roy reflexionó un instante: No lo podía creer simplemente así como así…. ¿Realmente así había terminado la guerra¿Realmente así fue como se casaron? Una pregunta rondo por su mente¿Por qué su madre le había mentido?

-Mamá me contó que su matrimonio fue producto de una borrachera…--musitó, recordando las palabras de la morena hace unas horas atrás

Su padre negó con la cabeza, con poco entusiasmo

-Esa no es la verdad…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-Señora…--musitó Riza, ante el desastre que había en la sala, donde una mujer Mayor arrojaba las cosas de un lado a otro de la sala--¡Suegra, cálmese por favor!!

La mujer se volteó hacia Riza, con algo entre las manos

-¡Oh! Linda…--musitó al escuchar el grito de su "Nuera"

-Por favor: No cometas una locura: Su esposo no merece morir…--le explicó, caminando lentamente hacia su suegra como si estuviera acercándose hacia un animal salvaje, al entrar a su jaula—… pese a que haya olvidado su aniversario…--pensó en voz alta, deseando que su suegra no hubiese escuchado lo último dicho por ella

La Sra. Mustang frunció el ceño

-Linda… ¿No creerás que voy a matar a mi marido?—Rió suavecito y amablemente—Aunque en verdad se lo merece…

Riza la miró sin entender….

-Sé que se olvidó de nuestro aniversario… y que ha olvidado todos los otros a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio…--sonrió levemente, sentándose en la silla. Riza notó como aún conservaba la mujer algo guardado entre sus manos. —Pero es mi esposo ¿no? Debo aceptarlo con sus defectos y sus virtudes…--suspiró—Lo amo aunque él no sienta lo mismo por mí…

Riza se sentó a su lado, para escucharle

-Me pone triste haberme enamorado de alguien que jamás me ha querido—musitó—Siempre se repite esta misma historia… todos los años en nuestros aniversarios… Por eso siempre llevo esto conmigo cada vez que se acerca nuestro aniversario—abrió un poco sus manos y Riza pudo apreciar en ellas una cajita de joyería, gastada que parecía tener varios años. Su suegra la abrió y ella pudo apreciar un hermoso anillito con un pequeñísimo diamante incrustado en el centro--… esto me recuerda que alguna vez me quiso…

-Yo creo que él aún la quiere…--le dijo Riza, con una sonrisita--...Usted sabe más bien que yo como son los Mustang¿no?

La Sra. Mustang sonrió

-Tienes razón—aún con la mirada gacha, le sonrió--...así son los hombres Mustang…

Riza le sonrió, aunque notó que la tristeza de su suegra no había desaparecido aún: No sabía que hacer realmente

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-¿Y esto?—se extrañó Roy al ver el anillo que su padre le había comprado a su madre

-Es un anillo ¿Qué estás ciego acaso?—se quejó su padre, arrebatándole a su hijo el anillo entre sus manos

Roy lo miró molesto

-¡Ya sé que es un anillo!—se quejó—Lo que quiero saber es porqué uno tan… feo como ese…

El Sr. Mustang contempló el anillito un instante

-¿De verdad piensas que es feo?—preguntó entre risitas

-Pues claro…

-Es curioso—sonrió entristecido su padre—Tu madre dijo lo mismo cuando le di uno parecido… cuando le propuse matrimonio…

-¿En serio?—contestó con Ironía Roy Mustang… pues ya había pensado que su madre lo habría de encontrar horrendo cuando su padre se lo obsequiara por su aniversario; Lo que no entendía era, si su padre le había dado uno idéntico el día que pidió su mano y ella lo había rechazado…. ¿Por qué le daba uno igual entonces?

-… ella lo arrojó lejos cuando le dije que partiría a la guerra…--murmuró su padre entristecido—Se molestó mucho cuando le pedí que nos casáramos si regresaba con vida de allí—Alzó la cabeza, como si recordara la escena de aquel día con exactitud –Ella me dijo entonces que iría a la guerra conmigo "Porque te protegeré" Me dijo esa vez, cargando su pistola "Te protegeré porque eso es lo que he decidido"—bajó la cabeza, entristecido—Cuando volvimos, jamás vi aquel anillito nuevamente…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

-… él creyó que arrojé el anillo lejos y no lo vi más…--le relataba la Sra. Mustang a Riza--… pero yo busqué este anillo hasta encontrarlo y guardarlo como el tesoro más importante de mi vida…

Riza volvió a contemplar el anillo; ahora, al saber aquella historia, le había parecido el anillo más hermoso del mundo…

-Protegerle…--pensó ella, recordando a su Coronel—Yo también deseo protegerle…

La Sra. Mustang se levantó de la silla, limpió unas pocas lágrimas que se habían desbordado de sus ojos, sonrió un instante…

-Riza… cuida muy bien a Roy… pero no se la aguantes todas¿de Acuerdo?—dijo, con su tono de siempre.

-Si Roy me hace tonta, conocerá el infierno—Riza esbozó una sonrisa serena en sus labios

En ese Instante, Roy y su padre entraron a la Sala de estar

El Sr. Y la Sra. Mustang se miraron fijamente un instante. Roy y Riza sintieron como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido antes las potentes miradas de ambos cónyuges

-Ese anillo…--musitó la mujer al ver lo que su esposo tenía entre las manos. —Es…--contempló su mano, donde llevaba un anillo idéntico al que su esposo traía en ese caja

El Sr. Mustang miró la mano izquierda de su mujer, donde estaba aquel anillo

-Veo que lo tienes—murmuró, casi con la voz cortada--¿Lo has tenido guardado todos estos años?

-¿Y tú?—Sonrió la mujer tiernamente--¿Aún lo recuerdas? Cada detalle…

-Ten—tomó la mano de la mujer para quitarle el anillo viejo y a continuación, ponerle el nuevo—Esto es… para renovar aquella promesa de amarte mi vida entera…

-Mi amor…

-Mi cielo ♥

-Cariño: No peleemos más

-Mi vida: Nunca más…

Roy Riza contemplaron felizmente la reconciliación de los Padres del Coronel… aunque comenzaron a asquearse a los segundos después de que volvieran con sus palabritas cursis, tontas y sus miraditas y besos llenos de amor

-Vamos a nuestra segunda Luna de miel—propuso el Sr. Mustang después del almíbar

-¡¡Leíste mi mente!!!—se alegró la morena

La pareja comenzó a reunir sus maletas, esparcidas por todo el piso, mesas, sillones y sofás que había en la sala de estar

-¿Ya se van?—les preguntó Roy al ver a sus padres en la puerta de la casa… con unos trajes vacacionales como vestimenta; con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Si hijo, cuídate y besos—Dijo el Padre, mientras su esposa escribía una nota que dejó en la mesa

-Riza: cuídalo, vigílalo y que no se te escape¿de acuerdo?—le guiñó el ojo la morena antes de que salieran saltando rumbo a su segunda Luna de Miel

Se hizo un silencio….

-Ya se fueron…--murmuró Roy, colocándose al lado de Riza

-Si…--Riza sintió un extraño vacío en su corazón… esa pareja era tan ruidosa que costaba trabajo acostumbrarse ahora nuevamente al silencio de la casa de Roy

-Y ya que estamos solos…--Roy colocó su mano en el hombro de Riza, mientras esta comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas de un color carmín--¿Por qué no continuamos con lo que hacíamos?

Riza respiró Hondo: Quiso fijar su mirada en la Nota que habían dejado los padres de Roy sobre la mesa, pero los labios cálidos de Roy estrechándose contra sus mejillas y parte de su cuello no la dejaban pensar serenamente: Ese hombre la volvía loca

-Co-coronel…-- tartamudeaba ella ante los besos de Roy en su hombro. —Pare…

Roy sonrió

-No lo haré—le murmuró seductoramente al oído. Riza se estremeció—A menos que realmente me pidas que Pare

Roy le tenía totalmente controlada: Sabía que si ella realmente deseaba que Parara aquel juego, Habría desde hace rato una pistola apuntándole directamente a la cara… o entre sus piernas…

Riza no pudo más que sonrojarse cada vez más, hasta que detuvo sus besos

"Al fin" pensó aliviada, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa al verse cargada como toda una princesa por su Príncipe: Roy Mustang

-¡Suéltame!—exclamó, sonrojada y molesta a la vez

-¿Por qué? Solo te trato como lo eres, mi princesa… y ahora vas a conocer… "El Paraíso"

Riza sintió cosas muy extrañas al oír aquella palabra ¿Conocer el Paraíso¿Qué intentaba decirle el Coronel? No sería que…

-¿Vamos a mi habitación?—le propuso él, con la mirada juguetona

Riza se quedó boquiabierta por aquella pregunta; Roy aprovechó ese instante para apoderarse de sus labios, los cuales le sabía exquisitos… quiso probar más e introdujo su legua para explorar la boca de Riza, quien seguía impactada por aquella pregunta, de tal forma que no hizo nada, solo se quedó allí… calladita… dejando a Roy hacer su trabajo… Eso, a él, le supo a gloria…

-Prometo que será algo único—le susurró al oído, al tiempo en que la cargaba hacia su habitación

Una vez dentro, comenzó con su juego de amor…

Entre besos y caricias, Roy la dejó en la cama, recostada, en tanto él, hábilmente comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta que traía puesta. Sonrió, al fin ella sería suya. Ella, por su parte, besaba Roy intensamente… y se odiaba por ello, pues sus sentimientos la estaban traicionando

-Te amo—se detuvo Roy para mirarla a los ojos…--Te amo como no imaginas

Riza se quedó en silencio, le amaba también, pero ¿Era lo correcto que las cosas tomaran este cause?

Mustang aprovechó su silencio para comenzar a despojar a Riza de aquella blusa que tanto estorbo le hacía en su camino hacia su dulce y deliciosa piel que tanto añoraba… tanto la había deseado… y ahora que por fin estaban juntos como en sus más alocados sueños, había algo que no le estaba sentando bien

-…Y yo a ti…--musitó Riza, embelezada ante Roy

Riza rodeó el cuello de Roy con sus brazos, para así atraerlo hacia ella y abrazarlo tiernamente en su pecho

Y ella se odiaba por ello, por no poder resistirse ante los encantos de "Su" Coronel

Un beso… un solo beso de Roy en sus labios le había bastado para alejar aquellos temores de su mente

Mientras tanto, Un autobús se detienes frente al hogar de Roy, de él, un chico de 15 años aproximadamente, cargado con dos maletas se bajó; Contempló el lugar y luego sonrió malicioso

Caminó hasta la puerta, sacó la llave y la abrió simplemente entrando, con cautela, a la casa de Roy Mustang

-¿Hola?—preguntó al llegar, pero no encontró respuesta… solo unos leves gemidos provenientes de una de las habitaciones—Apuesto que ese Coronel de pacotilla trajo a una chica a pasar la noche—musitó, dejando las maletas a un lado de la sala de estar y caminando, sigilosamente hacia la habitación donde las risitas y gemidos se hacía más fuertes; Caminó despacio, pues su intención era darle un susto cuando lo viera entrar—Jeje, ya verás…

Abrió la puerta, dejando de esa manera a una pareja de enamorados semi desnudos totalmente sonrojados e intentando cubrir aquellas partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas con Ropas

Roy, después de todo, no había conseguido llegar a ella… y odiaba con toda su alma a aquel que había osado interrumpir aquel acto, lo miró con furia… pero aquella mirada duró poco, pues luego se transformó en una mirada de miedo y terror

_Tenía los ojos color negro, dulces… pero peligrosos_

_Tenía cabellos del mismo color..._

_Tenía una tez clara…_

_Tenía una sonrisa que detestaba con toda su alma_

_Y con él compartía un lazo del que jamás podría desatarse…_

-Ronald…--musitó, como si se tratara del peor de sus enemigos—Hermano…

Riza contempló la escena, con un mal presentimiento en su pecho

_**Lo que decía la nota de su padres:**__** Roy, Riza es un excelente chica… esperamos que pronto formalices las cosas, "de verdad" con ella. **_

_**Te quieren**_

_**Tus Padres**_

_**PD: Te dejamos a tu hermano, **__**espero no te moleste **_

¿¿¿¿¿Primero su padres y ahora su hermano menor???

Roy Mustang tenía la por de las suertes… Esta vez ¿Riza le ayudaría?

**FIN**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Bien, no soy Muy partidaria de las segundas partes--Zapatazo o.o--Así que no sé si continuarle en otro fic--Hasta que Roy y Riza SI terminen juntos en el Altar XDDDD--**

**Los quiero mucho!!!! Gracias por su apoyo, sin él, este fic no sería lo que es n.n **

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸**

**Leiram:** Seeee, al fin continué n.nU, espero con esto haber recuperado tus ilusiones n.n (Aunque no sé de que forma XDDDDD) Y bueno... como no hay boda... supongo que vas a catigarme en el RPG T.T nyaaaaa, Yo solo quería mi bello Pridewin XDDDDD. beshos y ... ya solucionaré lo de la boda ;)

**miciel** Yo también me muero T.T amaba este fic... uno de los pocos con los que me he encariñado tanto n.n Así que hay amor en cada palabra que hay escrita aquí XDDDD (es verdad u.ú)

**ire yamichii:** Seee, estaba bien Pícaro XDDD pero es lo más Lime que pude poner n.n ya veste que al final, no me salió tan bien mi Lime. Beshos ;)

**Rizita-chan:** Seee, llegó en el peor momento ò.ó. Yo ya lo extraño (snif, snif ;.;). Beshos!!!!! y nos leeemos en otro fic o en LJ n.n

**El angel de la oscuridad** La suegra es algo impulsiva XDDD, pero lo bueno--para ellos solamente-- fue que salió bien todo (Porque para Roy y Riza... la que se les viene en el próximo fic XDDDDD)

**Lika Nightmare:** Ojalá Pronto pueda aprender aunque sea un poco de Portugues... es que soy pésima con los idiomas (con suerte sé mi Español) XDDDD, Beshos y te voy a Extrañar Mucho T.T (aunque intentaré hablarte por MSN) Besos... y espero que leas algún día lo que podría continuar de este fic (aún no me decido si seguirle o no u.ú)

**Hanae-Kotara** Medico??? Noooooo (Biak le tiene fobia a los doctores y Hospitales) Ya me siento mucho mejor n.n Gracias por preocuparte. Espero que te guste el final T.T ultimamente es todo lo que puedo escribir. Beshos y Te quiero

**mimi asakura** Todo lo que empieza termina algún día u.ú, aunque de ser por mí, seguiría la historia todo el 2008 ;). Besos

**Raven Granger** Claro que esos dos jamás actuarían así XDDD, por eso se me ocurrió el Fic... mmm, se vale soñar, no? Solo espero poder manejar mejor las personalidades de los personajes... eso es lo que me sale siempre mal... Pero ves que Riza no es tan fácil después de todo XDDDD, seee, pobre de Roy... jamás podrá estar con Risa gracias a su "alocada" Familia XDDDD. Gracias por tu coment y por tu crítica ;) es bueno aprender de los errores de manera buena. Besos

**miciel** Sorry, me demoré dos meses enteros T.T pero me ganaba la flojera de las Vacas... ahora estoy luchando contras ella (y no sé si la podré vencer XDDDDD)

**Xx Pamela xX:** Gracias por tu coment n.n Me gusta leer Lemons (No muy seguido) ... pero no me atrevo a escribir uno u.ú, estoy muy chiquita aún... (Aunque no sé si tanto... XDDDD). Lo máximo que llego es a Lima ;.;

**ittzumi:** Sorry.. si me demoré T--T, pero la flojera me ganaba (además que no me gustaba nunca como quedaba, ningún intento me comvencía para este final). Besos

**lola1655:** Gracias por tu lindo comentario ;) besos

**Mariaafp** Sé que era mi obligación terminarlo (tanto como hacer las tareas) Pero... el tiempo se me pasó volando... espero que te haya gustado el final


End file.
